Wasting Time
by Relena for President
Summary: You don't just kiss a girl, never call her, then show up when she's trying to shut down an illegal mobile suit factory- and blow the place up. You do if you're Heero Yuy... Well, Relena's not about to let him get away with it. 'Battlefield of Pacifists' between the scenes. One-shot.


_A/N: Happy Sunday funday and happy Memorial Day weekend to my American friends! Hope y'all are having a great weekend!_

 _This little story was inspired by my dear friend Mistaken-Miracles, who made an obscure reference to the_ Battlefield of Pacifists _manga in her current story,_ When the Tides Change. _Go check it out, and see if you catch it! It's pretty awesome but I won't give away any spoilers here ;)_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This should offer a little respite from all the tension in my other fics right now... you know I love to take you on the train to Fluffy Town! All aboard! :D_

 _Yep. I'm a dork. Please let me know what you think!_

 _\- RFP_

* * *

 **Summer A.C. 196**

 **Houston, Texas**

Relena stood with her hand poised over the motel room door - #202 - and hesitated. She knew he wasn't going to appreciate her just showing up like this. But she had come all this way, and so had he. And it would all be for nothing if she turned back now.

She steeled her nerves and rapped sharply on the door. A moment passed before it opened with a soft _click_.

Heero Yuy stood on the other side, but he didn't open the door fully. Instead he peered at her through the chain that only allowed for a small opening. His eyes widened at the sight of her, but he quickly schooled his features back into his usual scowl.

She tipped her head and smiled at him. "Hello, Heero."

"What are you doing here?"

"Will you let me inside?" she asked calmly. He held her gaze for a beat before sliding the chain over and taking a step back, moving to grant Relena entry. He stayed in the doorway for another moment, looking around at the outside balcony and the street below before shutting - and locking - the door behind him.

"I wasn't followed," Relena said softly. Heero turned back to face her.

"You came alone?" She nodded, and his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"To talk to you," she said simply. He gave her a wary look and she jutted her chin out defensively. "You were following _me_. Didn't you think I would figure it out?" Heero said nothing, tearing his gaze away. Relena smiled and folded her arms over her chest. "Everything about that little stunt today screamed 'Gundam pilot,' you know."

Heero's head snapped up at that. "I didn't use my Gundam," he said flatly.

"I know. You used suits you found in the facility. Clever," she added, her smile widening.

He arched a brow. "Are you mocking me?"

"No." Relena sighed and flopped down on the nearest bed. She noticed Heero's eyes tracking her every movement. He remained still, his back against the door. "I'm merely wondering why you chose to draw so much attention to yourself. Surely there are… quieter ways to shut down an illegal mobile suit factory?"

"You mean like what you were doing?" Heero smirked and crossed his arms over his own chest, mirroring her stance from before. "Talking?"

Relena peered up at him. "I'm trying to resolve these things diplomatically. I thought you supported that."

"I do. Sometimes." Heero shrugged. "But there's also a time to act."

"And today was one of those times?" Heero gave her a curt nod but didn't otherwise answer the question. "I see." Relena clasped her hands in front of her and looked about the small motel room. Besides the two twin beds, there was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall and a small round table with two chairs up against a picture window where dark, heavy curtains were drawn tightly together. The table held a laptop and backpack. "Where's Duo?"

"How did you know he was with me?" Heero asked, looking caught off guard. Relena gave him a smirk of her own.

"I may have had you followed."

He scoffed and turned his head. "He's out getting snacks."

"Ah." Relena smiled and smoothed the skirt of her business suit. "Well, I won't trouble either of you for long. I just wanted to see what you plan to do next. So I can be prepared for more explosions, if necessary."

"You don't have to worry about that." Heero crossed the room and took a seat on the other bed opposite Relena. They were close enough that their knees brushed together as he sat. Relena bristled at his sudden closeness. She kicked off her heels and tucked her legs underneath her on the bed.

"And why's that?" she asked him coolly, arching a brow. "You're all done blowing up factories, for now?"

"I have other work to do, elsewhere." His eyes tightened into a glare, and Relena knew he wasn't about to tell her whatever it was. "But you have to be more careful," he added tersely. "You could have been killed today." Relena's own eyes widened.

"Again, I didn't realize I'd stumbled into your death trap…"

"Not that," Heero snapped. He turned his head away from her and gave out a huff of irritation. "I would never have put you at risk. That's why I stuck to the basement. Those men at the plant could have killed you to keep you quiet. That's why I came." He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers.

Relena's heart swelled, but she worked to remain calm. "You were trying to protect me?"

"I didn't see you with any bodyguards," he muttered.

"Yes. I had them wait outside so the plant manager and his employees wouldn't get nervous. I figured it would be easier to confront them that way."

"That's stupid," Heero admonished her. "Where are they now?"

"Waiting," Relena said softly, "in the car." Heero shook his head in obvious frustration, but Relena refused to be chastised by him.

"I don't need protection _all_ the time," she protested.

"Yes, you do," he retorted, glowering at her. "At least for now."

Relena nearly squirmed under his gaze but refused to falter. "I'm no longer the queen, or anyone of international interest. I'm free to go about as I choose. Just like you," she said pointedly.

"You chose to take on your father's vacated position, and he was assassinated," Heero said flatly. "You're still a target, like it or not."

His words brought tears to her eyes, and Relena felt foolish that she could crumble so easily. That he had that effect on her. She could see that he was immediately sorry, though. He reached across the space between them and thumbed at her tears. Relena's cheeks burned as his fingers brushed her skin.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his face closer to hers than it had been in… a while. Her flush deepened at the thought of what happened the last time he was that close.

She reached up and grabbed his hand, holding it to her cheek, and closed her eyes, relishing the contact. Heero didn't move.

"If you're so worried," she said softly, "then stay with me." She heard Heero draw in a breath.

"I can't."

"I knew you would say that." Relena sighed and dropped his hand. He let it fall to his side. She opened her eyes to see him frowning at her.

"There are things… I can't control."

"Right."

"We're still fighting for peace." He gazed at her steadily, and Relena wished, more than anything, he would stop making excuses. And just take her in his arms and kiss her silly.

"You don't have to fight any more," she said.

The fire in his eyes said otherwise. Relena immediately wanted to chase away his embattled look. She sat up fully and leaned forward so that their knees touched. She wasn't surprised when Heero backed up on his bed. She wondered if she was being slightly aggressive, but then _he_ had been the one to grab her and kiss her out of the blue, just months before. It happened and was over so quickly, and yet he managed to give her the shock of her life. She doubted anything she would do to him could shock him as much.

For now, she reached over and took both of his hands in hers. Heero's eyes darted down to their joined hands where she held them in her lap, then back up to her face. His expression was one of pure bewilderment. It was endearing enough to make Relena laugh, but she didn't dare laugh at him.

"The war is over, Heero," she continued. He shook his head.

"Not yet. Not completely."

Relena's breath caught. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there are still threats to eradicate… fires to put out." His thumb grazed the back of her hand in slow circles. His eyes were far away, and Relena realized he must have been caressing her unconsciously, but she didn't care. She would take what she could get.

"When will you stop fighting, then?"

"I don't know." He dropped her hands and pulled back from her. Relena frowned, both at his words and the severed contact.

"Well, that doesn't make me happy." Heero jerked his head up and looked at her as if what she'd said was completely ludicrous. Of course it was; he didn't exist to make her happy. He had plenty of other, more pressing things to worry about. Like what he wanted to do with his life, after the war. But Relena said it anyway, wanting to test the waters. Wondering how he'd respond.

His lips twitched.

"What would make you happy?"

She wasn't expecting that.

Her cheeks burned again, threatening to burst into flames. But she managed to hold his gaze.

"I think you know," she said softly. She sent him a silent plea with her eyes. _You've done it before._

Heero looked blankly at her and she knew he hadn't decoded the message she was sending him. Or if he was, he wasn't letting it show. She would have to be more direct.

"Last time we were together…" She saw Heero's eyes widen.

"I was saying goodbye."

"Did you plan to die that day?"

"No," he admitted, his jaw clenching.

"Then what kind of goodbye was _that_?" There had been more than just the kiss that day; he'd also let Relena fall asleep on his shoulder during a shuttle ride. And he'd gone out of his way to save her life, more than once. She drew in a breath for courage and reminded him of what had occurred.

His eyes were dark and distant. "I swore to protect you."

"And-"

"And," he cut in. "That's all."

Relena shook her head from side to side. She wouldn't let him push her out. Not like this.

"There's more to it than that, Heero. It's okay," she added, leaning toward him again. "You can tell me."

"Tell you what?" The annoyance was back in his tone, but Relena wouldn't let that deter her. At least this time he didn't back away.

"Tell me how you feel."

"How I feel?" he echoed. His eyes burned and Relena could tell she'd pushed him too far. He wasn't ready. But she couldn't stop now that she'd started, like a loose thread she'd pulled that had quickly unraveled.

"You know how I feel," she whispered. She sat back and put a little space between them, but kept her eyes on his. "I'm in love with you."

She watched as his eyes went round, then slowly back to normal. He didn't look away this time. His mouth opened; he let it hang before clamping it shut. It seemed, for once, she'd managed to shock him.

She pressed on, despite the awkward silence that had fallen between them after her confession dropped like a gavel. Her next words came out in a rush.

"I don't know how or when it happened, exactly… I mean, I can't really pinpoint one moment, in particular, it was more like… a series of moments… and... it sounds crazy, I know, but… there it is." She shrugged and gave him a tiny smile. "I… I'm so in love with you, Heero."

He stared blankly at her for another moment before he looked like he was going to speak. Relena held up a hand.

"Wait," she said shakily. "I know… I mean, I don't expect you to say it back, or anything like that. I just wanted you to know that. It had to be said." Slowly, she lowered her hand to her lap. Heero watched her silently before rising to his feet. He began to pace in front of the beds.

"Relena…"

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the rejection. Just because he'd kissed her that last time… it didn't necessarily mean anything, she knew. Even if she felt, with all of her heart, that it did.

That it meant everything.

Heero abruptly halted his steps and raked a hand through his hair, looking toward the door. Relena realized Duo would probably be back any minute, but she hoped Heero wouldn't just let the conversation drop. Not after she'd bared her soul.

"Relena," he continued, turning back to face her. "You're wasting your time with me. I don't know the first thing about love. I doubt that comes as any surprise to you. I was raised to be a soldier. All I've known is fighting battles, and training for battles."

Relena nodded up at him, biting back tears. She watched as Heero looked down at his hands, and could only imagine what was running through his mind. She couldn't fathom the guilt and regret he must have felt over lives he'd taken, and other things he'd done while at war. She longed to reach out to him, but knew she should wait this time. Let him come to her.

She sat waiting for another agonizing moment, wondering if she shouldn't just leap up from the bed and go over to him, and try to chase his doubts away.

Then he spoke.

"But…" He fixed his gaze on her, and Relena was surprised to see the warmth radiating in his eyes. "No one… has ever said anything like that to me."

He took a few steps forward until he was next to her and dropped down on the bed beside her. His sudden movement startled her, and she nearly jumped. Heero reached out and gripped both her arms, holding her in place.

A million thoughts were screaming through Relena's head but she couldn't register anything as Heero sat there, staring at her, as if he had no idea what to do, either. But if he didn't do something soon, Relena knew she would have to, or she was going to explode.

She leaned in at the same time as him, and their noses nearly bumped. And then Heero finally pressed his lips to hers.

Relena felt a thrill rush through her.

Their last kiss - their first kiss ever - had ended just as abruptly as it started; but this time, after their lips parted, Heero's lingered over hers. Relena took a chance and reached for his face, pulling him down for another kiss.

This time, Heero parted his lips. Relena gasped for air just before he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues seemed to dance together of their own accord. Heero's hands found their way into her hair. She copied him and immediately relished the silken feel of his hair beneath her fingers, much softer than she'd been expecting. She had always wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but never had the opportunity - or the guts - before.

After a while they broke apart, both red-faced and breathless. Relena worked to regain her composure as her heart threatened to take off in a canter. She bit her lip to keep from smiling too hard and smoothed back her hair.

Heero's eyes stayed on her, his gaze serious. Relena pressed a hand to her stomach, all of a sudden understanding the concept of butterflies. Heero leaned forward again and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You… make me feel things, Relena." His voice was so low and… sexy. Relena felt like she was truly hearing it for the first time. How strange, and foreign, and all at once, lovely, were these things he was saying to her. "And think about things in a way I never have," Heero added. "I… care more than I used to." At that, Relena almost wanted to laugh. She wondered if he meant he cared for her more, now, or about life in general. He reached up and caressed her cheek, and the tender look he gave her seemed to answer the question for her. "You... make me want to be better," he said at last.

"Better?" Relena smiled before brushing a light kiss to his lips. "That's impossible." She pressed her hands to his chest, laying them flat against his heart. "You're wonderful, Heero."

His eyes gleamed at her, and to her astonishment, he smiled.

"Look who's talking."

He pressed another kiss to her lips before she could respond. It was one of her favorite things he had ever said to her. She knew, when he'd first said it months before, that his feelings for her ran deeper than he'd let on. But she didn't press him, then; she knew he was planning to die.

But, now, she had so many more questions… Now what was he planning to do?

There wasn't much time to find out. The door to the motel room swung open, and Duo's booming voice accosted them just as their faces parted.

"Hey, Yuy, they were out of Yoo-Hoo, so- _whooooaaaaaa_."

Relena looked up to see the braided pilot taking in the scene, looking wildly from her to Heero as he balanced a bag of groceries. His boyish face broke into a grin.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

Heero bolted to his feet and balled his hands into fists. "Mind your damn business," he growled. Duo just laughed as he lingered in the doorway.

"Want me to leave you two alone, or…?"

Relena glanced over to Heero before rising from the bed herself. "No, that's all right. I have to get going." She smoothed her skirt, stepped back into her heels, and offered Duo a tiny smile. "It's good to see you, Duo."

He beamed another smile at her. "Hey, you too, Princess! But look, don't feel like you have to take off just yet; I'll beat it so you two can have your little reunion." He shot a look over to Heero. "Lord knows it's been a long time coming…"

Heero's steely gaze indicated that he didn't appreciate Duo's input. "You saw nothing," he snarled, his eyes turning to stone.

Relena knew then that the moment was over, although it had been sweet while it lasted. She shot Heero a look layered in meaning - this time, she hoped he'd understood - before heading for the door.

"No, really, it's fine," she reassured Duo. "I have someone waiting for me, anyway... I really must be going." She bobbed a little curtsy in his direction. Duo gave her a sheepish look.

"Well, _sheesh_ , I hate to scare you off like this…" He reached up with his free hand and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I spoiled the moment."

Relena flapped a hand at him. "It's fine. Please don't apologize."

"Fine, fine." Duo gave a labored sigh and looked back over at Heero. "You two kill me sometimes, you know that? Anyway," he turned back to Relena. "How'd you manage to find us?"

She laughed. "I have my ways." Duo's brows waggled.

"You're dangerous." He chuckled. "I like it."

"Enough." Heero appeared at Relena's side and took hold of her elbow, speaking less gruffly to her. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Atta boy, He-man!" Duo cheered.

"You shut up."

Relena giggled behind her hand as Heero steered her out of the motel room. "'Bye, Duo."

Duo gave her a friendly wave as she and Heero stepped into the hall. "'Bye, Princess! Keep in touch!"

Relena was disappointed that Heero took her straight down to the parking lot. She was hoping they'd linger at least a little longer on the balcony, and share another kiss while they were still "alone." But she should have known Heero wouldn't pull a move like that, in a relatively public place. The parking lot below them was full of cars, one of them belonging to Relena's driver, where her two recently hired bodyguards were waiting inside.

Heero said nothing to her except to ask which car was hers. Relena pointed out the black town car and he strode purposefully toward it. She reluctantly did the same, although she wanted to find another way to divert him.

 _Let me stay by your side, Heero._ She whispered the wish in her heart. _Just a little longer…_

But they reached her car and the driver she'd hired rolled down his window and greeted them.

"Everything all right, Miss Relena?" the older man asked, eyeing Heero suspiciously. Relena bobbed her head and smiled.

"Everything's fine, Gerard. I'm almost ready. Just… saying goodbye to a… friend." She angled her head toward Heero. She felt him bristle beside her. She wondered if "friend" was the right word, but figured it was as apt a description as any. They were friends… right?

The driver, seemingly satisfied, rolled up his window, giving the two young people a bit of privacy. Relena hesitated before offering Heero her hand. He looked down at her extended hand like he didn't quite know what to do with it. Then he raised his eyes back up to hers. And smirked.

"I think we're a little past this, Relena. Don't you?" One of his brows lifted slightly. Relena flushed and nodded excitedly, dazzled by such simple words. Again, it was almost ridiculous, the power he seemed to have over her. How she seized on the tiniest bit of affection he showed her, like a kitten with catnip.

She sidestepped him and clasped both her hands behind her back. A sign of submission or what, she wasn't sure. She was giving him full leeway to do whatever it was he saw fit to do next.

"How should we say goodbye, then?" She batted her eyes, wondering if it might get a rise out of him. His eyes betrayed nothing, but in the soft glow of the setting sun, they held a certain warmth that Relena had only glimpsed in rare moments.

Like this one.

Heero lifted a hand to her face and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your hair's getting long again," he said, utterly ignoring her question. Which Relena didn't mind at all, grateful he seemed to be stalling for time. Like she wanted to. She smiled up at him and gave a little laugh.

"It's fake," she confessed. His brows shot up.

"What?"

Relena tugged on the ends of her long ponytail as if to demonstrate. "Extensions."

Heero frowned and reached out to examine her strands himself. "Doesn't feel fake."

"Oh, it's real hair…" Relena flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "It's just not all mine."

Heero looked baffled. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I cut it. Then I hated it. So I got these." Heero's brows furrowed and Relena realized she was only confusing him more. She laughed and spread her hands. "It's a girl thing."

Heero's features relaxed, and he offered her another smile. "Well, it looks good." He reached over and gave her ponytail a playful pull. "I like it."

Relena's cheeks flamed. "Thank you."

Heero glanced at the waiting car. "I shouldn't keep you any longer."

Relena's face fell. She didn't want to go. She sighed and reached for his hand again. This time, he took it. And gave it a squeeze. She squeezed back.

"We're bad at saying goodbye," she said, her words evaporating into a nervous giggle.

"Yeah," Heero agreed, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Take care of yourself."

Relena nodded, holding back tears. It figured that she would want to cry every time she tried to be strong for him. She tilted her chin up. "You, too."

Heero released her hand and took a step back. Relena realized he was waiting for her to get in the car. She swallowed her disappointment, knowing for sure now that he wasn't going to kiss her goodbye. She would just have to hold onto all of the kisses they had shared earlier, and carry them with her… hoping that, one day, there would be more.

She turned and opened the car door, casting one last glance at Heero over her shoulder before climbing into the car. He waited dutifully outside and didn't move to head back toward the building. The driver started up the vehicle, and all Relena wanted to do was roll down her tinted window to watch Heero's disappearing figure as they sped away. But she didn't. She didn't want to be that girl. She tucked her chin into her neck and focused on staring at her lap, willing away the tears that wanted to stream down her cheeks.

Too bad she wasn't alone in the car.

"That your boyfriend?" One of her bodyguards for the week, Emmett, asked in a slight southwestern drawl.

Relena looked over at him and smiled "No. Just a friend."

"Right…" Emmett shot her a lazy grin. "Didn't look like 'just a friend' to me."

Relena felt a blush creep into her cheeks. That was happening a lot lately.

"Well…" was all she said in response to Emmett. He chuckled and turned his attention to his phone. Relena reached for her briefcase, on the seat where she'd left it, and pulled out some paperwork, hoping to distract herself.

But on the drive back to her hotel, all she could do was wonder if "just a friend" really was an accurate description. No, she decided. Heero was more than just a friend to her.

Much more.

* * *

Relena returned to the Sanc kingdom, although even she wasn't sure why. Now that the war was over she was no longer using the Peacecraft castle as a stronghold, or even a school. In fact she had dropped the Peacecraft name all together. But she was trying to broker a treaty between the fallen kingdom and the newly-formed Earth Sphere United Nation, so a visit to the family homestead seemed like a good idea.

But the massive palace was empty, save for her and Pagan, and, after a few days, Relena was bored. It seemed like the treaty was going to go through flawlessly so, really, her work was done. She was itching to find something else to do. But what? She didn't have any friends in the area, apart from people in the government she'd hastily befriended, that Relena suspected only wanted to be seen with her. So going out in public, solo or with sycophants, was out of the question.

"Besides," she said quietly to herself as she lingered over her morning coffee in her study, "Heero would never let me hear the end of it."

The peel of electronic bells sliced into her early morning solitude.

"Hmm?"

Relena realized it was her laptop that was ringing. She ran from her spot at the window over to her desk, eager to grab the incoming call before it dropped. It was from a number she didn't recognize, but Relena answered it anyway, eager to see who it might be. Her heart thudded in anticipation.

She let out a squeal of surprise when Duo's face popped up on her screen.

"Duo!"

The last time she'd seen him, of course, had been with Heero. And as happy as she was to see Duo's always-cheery face, she couldn't help but hope for a bit of news about the other Gundam pilot.

Her "friend."

"Hey there, Princess!" Duo tipped his black ballcap and smiled easily. "How's it goin'?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Ya know, same old, same old…" Duo's grin broadened, and Relena thought she saw a conspiratorial glint in his eyes. Unless she was imagining things. Maybe it was something on her screen. Before she could ask why he was calling, Duo cut to the chase.

"Heero's in Europe, you know."

Relena could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. "He is?"

"Yep. Told me himself. Wouldn't be surprised if he paid you a visit."

Relena laughed airily. "Oh, I doubt he would just drop in…" And anyway, "Europe" wasn't all that specific, she thought. Heero could be anywhere.

"Are you kidding me? Of course he would." Duo sighed and shook his head. "The man's a sap, I'm tellin' ya. You should've seen him after you left that night…"

Relena's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yeah, he was all mopey for hours. Although that's kinda how he is all the time, I know, but this time it was different." Duo wagged a finger at the screen. "He said the next morning he was heading for Europe, and I could only guess why."

"Really?" Relena hoped she didn't sound too desperate. _Be cool, Relena,_ she chided herself. "Well, I'm sure he has a lot of work to do… I'm sure you both do."

"Yeah, we're working on this 'Vulkanus' thing right now… ever hear of it?"

Relena frowned and tapped a finger to her chin. "No, I can't say that I have… I can look into it, though, if you think it will help."

"Hey, why not? Ask around. See what you can dig up. I'm sure Heero will use that as an excuse to see you, anyway." Duo rolled his eyes. "As if he needs one. So what's the deal with you two, anyway?"

"What's the _deal_?"

"Yeah! Were you two totally going for it the other day, or what?"

Relena felt her face redden. "I… have no idea what that means."

Duo threw his head back and laughed. It took him a moment to compose himself. Relena bit her lip and waited.

"Ugh, you're adorable," Duo finally said with a sigh. "You two are definitely virgins, right?"

 _"Duo!"_ Relena screeched, and she was sure her face was now several shades brighter. "That's a very personal question!"

"Ehh, you're right. That was rude of me." Duo made a praying motion with his hands. "I'm sorry. Forgive me? I don't mean to pry open doors, I was just wondering. I've never seen Heero like this. He was totally bumming when you left, but then when he said he was leaving for Europe he just seemed so…"

"What?" Relena's heart was pounding.

"I dunno," Duo said with a shrug. "Relaxed."

Relena was finally starting to relax, herself. "Good," she said softly. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I just have one more question," said Duo. Relena tipped her head and gave him an easy smile.

"Sure."

"When's the wedding?"

Relena scoffed and turned her head away. "Duo…"

"Just kidding! _Sheesh!_ Anyway, I just wanted to give you a head's up," Duo said brightly. "You may wanna keep an eye out." He gave her a playful salute, and Relena couldn't help but smile at that.

"I will. Thank you for calling."

"No problemo! Anytime." Duo winked at her from the screen. "I just can't seem to leave you two alone. I'll try not to meddle too much, though."

Relena waved a hand at him. "Oh no, it's fine. Meddle away."

Duo chuckled. "A woman who knows what she wants, eh? I like it. Just make sure Heero knows it."

Relena laughed. "Oh, I think he does…"

They ended the call and Relena felt as if a weight she didn't know she'd be carrying had been lifted. It felt good to hear from a friend, even just one. Now, she felt like she had more than one. Duo and Heero -oddly enough - were both her friends, now.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" she said to herself. It was quite an amusing thought, considering how they'd started.

 _"What do you want to shoot him for?!"_

 _"Wait… I'm the bad guy?!"_

Relena shut the lid of her laptop and wandered back over to her window seat. It was early but the morning sun was already blazing, and she couldn't wait to get outside. Whatever challenges lay ahead for her, for ESUN, for Heero and Duo and the other Gundam pilots, as they all continued to crawl toward peace… She knew they could face them. Together.

Relena closed her eyes and listened to the chirping birds outside her window, and started humming a tune of her own. She could already tell it was going to be a beautiful day.

She couldn't help but allow her thoughts to wander back to the last time she saw Heero. And what she'd said to him. It was difficult not to fixate on it, and wonder if, maybe, she'd jumped the gun a little. Should she really have laid her feelings out, so plainly, so soon? She thought about what he'd said in response.

 _"You're wasting your time with me."_

Of course, his actions immediately afterward nullified his chosen words. That, too, made Relena smile.

"Oh, Heero…" She chuckled to herself as she looked over her gardens. "If only you knew…" She watched as a hummingbird hovered over a wisteria bush just outside the window. She was captivated by its wings as they fluttered.

"I can't wait," she whispered, "to waste more time with you."

END

* * *

 _\- RFP_


End file.
